


Something Like a Fairytale

by Nightowl03



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Romance, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl03/pseuds/Nightowl03
Summary: For one night only, Mai was Cinderella, taking everyone’s breath away with her beauty and grace and catching the eye of a certain young male. But when the music ends and her skates come off, what will become of this tale?





	Something Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Mai's WTT performance where her music was Cinderella and this idea kinda popped out. Also, Nathan posted some adorable photos of him and Mai on his Instagram.   
> I kinda tried to follow the plotline of Cinderella but I kinda failed. Oh well.  
> This is such a fun ship to write about.  
> Please enjoy and sorry for any mistake.

Once upon a time, in the land of Japan, a competition known as World Team Trophy was held for groups of carefully selected young ladies and men from all over the world.

 

Each day, they skated. Seeking the thrill of all eyes on them and stealing the air from lungs with every move and every jump. For one young lady, the day she had waited for finally came. 

Mai Mihara stood in the dressing room, trying hard not to look at the other girls all dolled up and waiting for their turn to stand under the light. She felt small and weak. Their stares felt like hot coals even it they weren’t meant to. She should be getting ready, but her body wouldn’t move.

Suddenly, Kana appeared.

“Come Mai!” Kana sang happily. “Let’s get you ready, for you shall go and skate tonight!”

Like a fairy godmother waving her wand, Kana had transform Mai out of her warmup gear and into a beautiful, icy green dress with thousands of rhinestones that sparkled and shone like diamonds. Her hair was wrapped into a bun and a hair piece made of glittering stones slid into place.

“Last but not least. Your shoes!” said Kana holding out Mai’s skates. “Remember that you must cover the blades once off the ice or ruin them forever!”

Mai smiled and thanked Kana. She didn’t have a carridge made out of a pumpkin with white horses, but the males of Team Japan were sweet enough to escourt her to where she needed to be.

 

The cheers from her court rang in her ears as she moved to towards the ice. She took a breath, for the music was to start and she was to dance. The first few lines rung through the crowd, sweet and mellow.

Lavender’s green, dilly dilly  
Lavender’s blue  
You must love me, dilly dilly  
Cause I love you

 

Seated in one stand, decorated finely in red, white and blue, a young man sat. With a youthful face and dark, curly locks, it was none other than Nathan Chen. Considered a prince and a member of the s(QUAD), girls blushed and swooned upon sight of him, however, none have caught his eye. That is, until now. 

For upon seeing this girl, a vision in green, skating so sweetly and cleanly across the frozen ice, he heart swelled. His court’s Queen, Ashley, took note.

“It appears this girl has caught your eye” Ashley teased. Nathan could only nod.

All too soon, the music ended and the girl bowed. Flowers rained down like kisses from the sky and she stopped to pick a few. Before Nathan could catch another glance, the girl moved to the side and was gone from view.

“I do hope that I may see her again” mused Nathan, watching as the girl’s court cheered loudly for the first place score that came up.

 

 

With the main event over, it was time for celebration. A grand feast was held for all who came. Everyone dressed their best and music twinkled down in the ballroom. Team Japan was in high spirits for their have secured their place as number one yet again. 

Yet for Mai, the magic was gone. She was back in a simple dress, watching everyone mingle with each other. All the girls were fussing about, wanting to get a photo taken with Yuzuru, who accepted their wishes with a warm smile. She was no long the graceful belle on ice, but rather an ordinary girl yet again, blending into the background and not realizing that a pair of eyes had found her.  
The music had slowed into a gentle tune of a waltz and couples paired off onto the dance floor to twirl and spin. Mai stood and prepared to leave, for nearly every girl had been asked to dance but her.

Just as she turned to leave, a hand caught hers. She looked and her eyes widen, for none other than Nathan Chen had her slender hand his.

“It’s you” he said in an awestruck voice. Mai frowned a little.

“May I have this dance?” Nathan asked, pointing to the dancefloor. Mai doesn’t really speak English, but she understood what he was implying. A sort of warm feeling encased her for out of all the girls here, he had asked her.

“Yes” Mai said quietly. Nathan broke out into a grin and lead the way.

Like a sea parting, all the couples moved towards the side, leaving the middle open. Mai couldn’t help but blush at all the stares, but then Nathan had placed a hand on her waist and her hand was on his shoulder, her right hand clasped in his let. He spun and twirled her till she was out of breath with laughter and his mouth was in a bright grin. As the song came to a close, Nathan pulled her closer and pressed a quick kiss onto her cheek.

“Thank you” he whispered as the light grew bright. Mai’s resulting blush was all the answer he needed. 

At the table, Kana smiled.

“It appears our Cinderella has found a prince” Kana cooed to the other members.

“Ah, young love. It’s adorable” added Yuzuru looking dreamily at where Mai and Nathan stood.

“Hopefully they’re meet again” said Wakaba.

“I’m sure they will” said Kana with a smile.

 

With this in mind, the story comes to a close as everyone watches our couple learn more about each other under the ballroom light…everyone except Shoma that is. He fell asleep and missed everything.

 

The End.


End file.
